Fairy Hetalia
by AlmightyHero
Summary: Fairy Tale ala Hetalia. Ada Putri, pangeran berkuda, dan segala macamnya ada di sini. Mind to R&R? Chapter 1. Hans and Gretel


**FAIRY HETALIA**

**Chapter 1. HANS AND GRETEL****, ALEXANDER AND ERIK**

**Warning: OOC (Evil!Tino), abal, garing, gaje dan ketidaksinambungan dengan cerita aslinya**

**A/N: Karena Denmark, Norway dan Iceland belum mempunyai human name sendiri, saya memutuskan memberi nama mereka Alexander (Norway), Erik (Iceland) dan Mathias (Denmark)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine~**

**

* * *

**

Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang penebang kayu yang miskin. Ia bernama Berwald, tetapi orang-orang di desa biasa memanggilnya Su-san. Berwald mempunyai 2 orang anak dan seorang istri. Tetapi istrinya yang saat ini bukanlah istrinya yang sesungguhnya. Berwald menikahi istrinya yang sekarang 2 tahun setelah kematian istri terdahulunya. Tino, atau istrinya yang dinikahinya saat ini ternyata merupakan seorang wanita, erm, pria yang memiliki tabiat jahat. Ia sangat membenci anak-anak Berwald; Alexander dan Erik—meski orang-orang di desa memanggil mereka Hansel dan Gretel—dan berniat menyingkirkan mereka dari kehidupannya.

Pada suatu malam, saat Alexander dan Erik sedang tidur di tempat tidur mereka yang sempit dan penuh dengan jaring laba-laba, debu, dan berbagai macam kotoran lainnya (author terlalu mendramatisir), mereka terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari ruang tengah.

"Alex, Alex, bangun!" bisik Erik, berusaha membangunkan kakaknya, "Aku rasa aku mendengar suara ayah dan ibu dari ruang tengah! Dan sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan kita!"

Sambil mengusap-usap matanya, Alexander berusaha bangun, "Ng, ada apa Erik?"

"Dengerin dulu!" sahut Erik, ia menarik tubuh kakaknya dan langsung menempelkan tubuh kakaknya ke tembok, "Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

Alexander memijit-mijit kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur tembok. Sambil menempelkan telinganya ke tembok kayu, Alexander berusaha mendengarkan sesuatu.

"B'gaimana m'ngkin aku melakukan hal 'tu? Aku t'k mungkin tega melakukan hal 'tu pada anak-anakku s'ndiri!" terdengar suara berat seorang pria yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar mulut dengan seseorang. Tetapi Alexander dan Erik sudah bisa menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara ayah mereka, Berwald.

"Tapi Su-san! Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menghidupi seluruh keluarga ini dengan pekerjaanmu yang hanya sebagai seorang tukang kayu itu? Pikir, dong, pikir! Bukankah itu artinya lebih baik kedua anak itu tak ada?" suara pria yang lainnya terdengar dari balik tembok kayu. Pria yang mendebat perkataan ayah mereka sudah pasti ibu tiri mereka, Tino.

"L'lu, 'pa yang h'rus k'lakukan?" tanya Berwald dengan suara parau.

"Besok, kita akan mengajak mereka untuk mencari kayu bakar di hutan. Dan saat itulah kita meninggalkan mereka," kata Tino dengan liciknya.

Alexander dan Erik memekik pelan, mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Mereka berdua pun langsung mundur dari tembok. Sesaat kemudian Erik mulai menangis, takut kedua orang tua mereka benar-benar akan membuang mereka (tapi, setelah diperhatikan baik-baik ternyata ada bawang merah di samping tempat tidurnya).

"Bagaimana ini, Alexander? Bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibu benar-benar membuang kita?" tanya Erik, sesenggukan, berusaha menyingkirkan bawang merah tersebut dari tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan takut Erik. Aku janji aku akan melakukan sesuatu, sehingga mereka tidak akan jadi membuang kita berdua."

Keesokan harinya, Tino membangunkan Erik dan Alexander pagi-pagi sekali. Kata Tino, ia dan Berwald hendak ke hutan untuk menebang kayu dan mencari persediaan makanan. Dengan terpaksa, Erik dan Alexander pun ikut kedua orangtuanya pergi ke hutan. Tetapi, sebelum mereka pergi ke hutan, Tino memberikan mereka 2 potong roti dengan alasan untuk makan siang mereka di hutan nanti. Dan Alexander menggunakan roti miliknya untuk menjadikan tanda penunjuk Jalan ke rumah kalau-kalau kedua orang tua mereka benar-benar meninggalkan mereka. Ia mencuil rotinya sedikit demi sedikit dan menyebarnya ke atas tanah.

Sesampainya di hutan, Alexander dan Erik disuruh oleh Tino untuk mencari kayu bakar. Mereka berdua pun menuruti perintah ibu tiri mereka dan mulai mencari kayu bakar. Ketika hari sudah mulai sore, mereka beristirahat.

"Mmm, Alexander, mana ayah dan ibu?" tanya Erik pada kakaknya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kedua orangtuanya sudah tidak ada.

"Ehh, entahlah…" jawab Alexander, mengangkat bahu.

"Ja-jangan-jangan mereka benar-benar meninggalkan kita… Huu…" Erik mulai menangis lagi. Tapi kali ini karena matanya kelilipan.

"Sudahlah! Jangan menangis! Aku sudah meninggalkan petunjuk untuk pulang ke rumah! Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi," kata Alexander. Ia menarik tangan adiknya.

Sambil mengikuti jejak remah-remah roti yang sengaja ia sebar ke sekitar Jalan yang mereka lewati tadi, akhirnya Alexander dan Erik pun sampai ke rumah dengan selamat. Ayah mereka yang tahu bahwa mereka telah pulang dengan selamat, menyambut mereka. Tetapi, ibu tiri mereka yang mengetahui hal itu langsung memasang muka tak senang. Ia pun mulai membuat rencana licik lainnya untuk menyingkirkan kedua kakak beradik ini.

Keesokan harinya lagi, Tino mengajak Erik dan Alexander untuk membantunya mencari kayu bakar, sedangkan Berwald akan . Alexander pun sudah siap-siap menggunakan roti yang dibawanya untuk disebarkan dan digunakan sebagai penunjuk jalan pulang. Sesampainya di hutan, Alexander dan Erik pun mulai mencari kayu bakar. Ketika hari mulai petang, barulah mereka beristirahat.

"Hmm, sepertinya ayah masih menebang kayu, ya? Padahal hari sudah petang begini…" ujar Erik, ia melempar pandangannya ke asal suara ayahnya sedang menebang pohon.

"Entahlah. Hei, ibu mana? Tadi aku lihat ia masih bersama kita," Alexander menoleh ke sekitarnya.

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ibu tidak ada? Aneh… mungkin ia bersama ayah…" Erik pun segera berlari menuju tempat ayahnya sedang menebang pohon, diikuti dengan Alexander.

Sesampainya di sana, alangkah terkejutnya mereka. Mereka telah mendapati tempat ayahnya sedang menebang pohon tak ada siapapun. Dan ternyata suara pohon yang sedang ditebang itu berasal dari 2 buah kayu yang sengaja di pasang dengan tali dan dibiarkan melayang di atas udara, menimbulkan suara gaduh seperti suara pohon ditebang.

Erik langsung saja menangis histeris, takut ia dan kakaknya benar-benar ditinggalkan. Alexander pun berusaha menenangkan adiknya dengan berkata bahwa ia sudah meninggalkan tanda saat mereka berjalan menuju ke sini. Sayangnya, remah-remah roti yang telah disebarnya itu telah menghilang. Putus asa, akhirnya mereka terpaksa harus bermalam di hutan, dengan resiko mereka harus menghindar dari serangan maut para hewan buas di hutan.

Keesokan paginya, mereka berdua terbangun dan mendapati perut mereka sudah keroncongan.

"Alexander, aku lapar~! Aku ingin makan~! Kita belum makan apa-apa siang ini…" rengek Erik pada kakaknya sambil memasang muka 'kasihan…' dan memelas.

"Aku juga lapar. Mungkin di sekitar sini ada makanan, ayo kita cari."

Lalu mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan mencari makan. Tetapi, di hutan hanya ada sedikit makanan yang dapat mereka makan, sisanya merekalah yang menjadi bahan makanan para hewan buas di hutan. Dengan perasaan kecewa, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dekat sebuah pohon. Justru pada saat itulah, tiba-tiba Erik menyalak senang.

"Alexander! Lihat! Lihat itu!" Erik menarik-narik lengan baju Alexander seraya menunjuk sesuatu.

"Hmm~? Ada apa Erik?" Alexander langsung bangun dari tempat ia duduk.

"Itu, lihatlah!" Alexander mengarahkan matanya ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Erik.

Bagaikan melihat setumpuk majalah Miyabi (itu sih author), mereka berdua berdiri mematung saat mata mereka menangkap siluet sebuah pondok yang berdiri dengan megahnya. Saat mereka berjalan mendekati pondok itu, mereka semakin terpana. Karena pondok tersebut ternyata seluruhnya terbuat dari berbagai macam kue yang disusun membentuk sebuah pondok. Jendela, pintu, atapnya bahkan temboknya seluruhnya terbuat dari kue. Termasuk kue scone yang menjadi ganggang pintunya.

Erik mengucek-ngucek mata Alexander, menyebabkan kakaknya mencak-mencak tak jelas.

"I-ini bukan mimpi 'kan?" kata Erik tak percaya.

"Sepertinya bukan, rasanya… e-enak sekali! Bayangkan saja, kita bisa memakan pondok ini sesuka kita!" seru Alexander, ia mencuil sepotong kue kecil yang menempel pada tembok pondok tersebut. Erik juga ikut-ikutan memakan sebagian.

Saat mereka keasyikan memakan pondok kue tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul seorang nenek-nenek dari dalam pondok kue yang mereka makan. Alexander dan Erik langsung berhenti makan, mereka kaget melihat nenek-nenek itu. tetapi, setelah diperhatikan, ternyata itu bukanlah nenek-nenek, melainkan seorang pria bertubuh besar dan memakai jubah sambil membawa sebuah kapak besar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada pondokku?" tanya pria tersebut, wajahnya terlihat garang, kurang lebih mirip pemalak di pasar.

"E-eh, ka-kami…" Alexander gemetaran melihat pria tersebut, sedangkan Erik bersembunyi di belakangnya. Wajah mereka terlihat ketakutan.

Pria tersebut mengamati Alexander dan Erik dengan pandangan menusuk. Tiba-tiba senyumnya merekah dan ia mulai bersikap ramah, "Sepertinya kalian tersesat ya?"

Alexander dan Erik mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Hmm," pria itu mangut-mangut, "Oh, begitu… kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian menginap di pondokku? Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Aku khawatir aka nada hewan buas yang memangsa kalian kalau kalian berkeliaran di hutan ini malam-malam. Ayo, masuklah."

Alexander dan Erik menerima ajakan pria itu dengan senang hati. Apalagi, begitu mereka ada di dalam pondok, mereka langsung disuguhkan dengan berbagai macam masakan.

"Oh, ya, nama kalian siapa?" tanya pria itu pada Erik dan Alexander.

"Emm, namaku Alexander. Dan ini adikku, Erik," kata Alexander memperkenalkan diri.

Pria itu hanya senyum-senyum, "Ah. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Mathias, tetapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku Nenek Mathias. Kalau kalian mau, tinggallah disini sesuka kalian."

Erik dan Alexander tentu saja tak ragu untuk langsung menerima tawaran dari Nenek Mathias. Tetapi, itu karena mereka tak tahu bahwa Nenek Mathias sesungguhnya adalah penyihir jahat yang memiliki niat jahat kepada mereka dan bermaksud untuk menjadikan Alexander dan Erik sebagai makanannya.

Pada malam harinya, saat Alexander dan Erik sedang tertidur. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka terbuka lebar. Alexander yang masih terjaga dari tidurnya, melihat Nenek Mathias sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Alexander langsung diseret dengan paksa oleh Nenek Mathias keluar dari kamarnya. Alexander berusaha membangunkan Erik dengan cara berteriak, tetapi sepertinya karena kelelahan yang mendera, Erik tak bangun-bangun juga dari tidurnya. Saat Alexander sampai di belakang pondok, Nenek Mathias memasukkannya ke sebuah gudang kecil berbentuk penjara. Alexander berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi sia-sia.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Apa maksudmu mengurungku di sini?" Alexander menatap marah Nenek Mathias, tangannya mengguncang-guncang palang pintu tempat ia dikurung. Lalu ia pun kembali meneriakkan nama adiknya, "ERIK! ERIK!"

"Kesesese, eh, salah, kukukukuku," tawa jahat Nenek Mathias mengalir, "Aku mengurungmu di sini karena kau akan menjadi persediaan makananku dalam beberapa hari. Dan soal adikmu, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan memanfaatkannya sebelum ia kusantap terlebih dahulu…"

"A-apa katamu? Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku ingin ke kamar mandi? Eh, maksudku, beraninya kau berbuat begitu pada kami!"

"Kukukukuku, tentu saja aku berani. Selamat malam, Nak. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak~"

Saat Nenek Mathias berjalan meninggalkan Alexander, Alexander terus meneriakkan nama Erik, berusaha membangunkannya. Sayangnya, ia langsung jatuh tertidur karena perlahan ia mulai kelelahan.

Erik terbangun keesokan harinya dengan mendapati bahwa tempat tidur yang ditiduri kakaknya sudah kosong melompong.

"Alexander?" batin Erik kaget. Ia langsung melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya dan mulai mencari-cari kakaknya.

Tetapi, sesaat kemudian muncul Nenek Mathias. Wajahnya berubah 180 derajat, berbeda dengan wajah ramahnya yang kemarin. Ia menarik tangan Erik dan langsung menyeretnya ke dapur.

"Tu-tunggu! Hentikan Nenek Mathias! Apa yang Nenek lakukan?" tanya Erik panik, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Diam kau!" hardik Nenek Mathias, "Sekarang, kau ambil air di sungai dan mulailah mengepel! Cepat!"

Erik mau tak mau harus menuruti perkataan Nenek Mathias. Ia pun pergi mengambil air di sungai. Saat ia berjalan menuju sungai, ia melihat kakaknya sedang bersandar di balik jeruji besi, di sebuah bangunan tua mirip gudang. Mata Erik terbelalak lebar. Ia langsung berlari menuju tempat Alexander.

"Alexander!" seru Erik.

"Erik!" Alexander menatap tak percaya pada adiknya.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa dikurung di sini? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Erik pada kakaknya, wajahnya terlihat ingin menangis.

"Dengar," bisik Alexander, "Nenek Mathias itu orang jahat. Berhati-hatilah padanya. Dan juga, ialah yang telah mengurungku disi-"

Belum sempat Alexander melanjutkan, muncul Nenek Mathias sambil memanggul kapak besar miliknya. Ia berjalan menuju Alexander dan Erik, lalu menampar Erik (mari saksikan melalui gerakan slow motion).

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku kan menyuruhmu mengambil air di sungai!" bentak Nenek Mathias.

Erik sambil sesenggukan langsung menuju sungai dan mengambil air menggunakan ember yang ia bawa. Alexander hanya bisa mengamati adiknya dengan sedih tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Dalam hatinya ia sangat membenci Nenek Mathias. Ternyata kebaikan yang ditunjukkannya tadi malam pada mereka hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

Selama beberapa hari, Alexander terus menetap di balik jeruji besi, mengamati adiknya yang terus-terusan disiksa oleh Nenek Mathias. Sedangkan Erik, saat ia masih disiksa oleh Nenek Mathias, ia masih bisa memberikan kakaknya makanan jatah miliknya, cemas memikirkan nasib kakaknya. Sehari-hari, ia harus mencari kayu bakar di hutan, menyapu dan mengepel lantai, mencuci piring dan menjemur pakaian. Nenek Mathias seolah-olah mempekerjakannya sebagai seorang pembantu.

Pada suatu hari, saat Erik mengunjungi kakaknya, ia ketahuan oleh Nenek Mathias sedang memberikan makanan pada Alexander.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Sudah kukatakan, jangan pernah memberikan anak ini makanan! Atau aku terpaksa harus berhenti memberimu makanan, hah?" bentak Nenek Mathias pada Erik, "Ayo, sekarang ikut aku ke tempat pembakaran sampah! Akan ada makanan yang menanti di sana!" ia tersenyum menyeringai.

Nenek Mathias langsung menarik lengan Erik dan menyeretnya menuju tempat pembakaran sampah. Erik yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, hanya meringis kecil. Dari jauh, Alexander yang melihat hal itu, langsung menyadari apa yang dipikirkan oleh Nenek Mathias. Ia tahu, pasti Nenek Mathias berniat membakar Erik hidup-hidup di tempat pembakaran sampah. Menyadari hal itu, Alexander berteriak.

"NO, TIDAK, NO, TIDAK! ERIK! Jauhi tempat itu! Erik!" teriak Alexander, memanggil-manggil nama Erik. Sayangnya, Erik dan Nenek Mathias sudah berada jauh di sana.

Sesampainya di tempat pembakaran sampah, Nenek Mathias langsung menyuruh Erik untuk membakar sampah-sampah yang dibawanya dari pondok. Dalam hatinya, ia mengajak Erik ke tempat pembakaran sampah untuk membakar Erik hidup-hidup dan menyantapnya. Erik belum mengetahui hal itu. Ia hanya diam mengamati tempat pembakaran sampah itu.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Nenek Mathias, tidak sabaran melihat Erik hanya diam menatap tempat pembakaran sampah itu.

"Eng…" Erik menoleh ke arah Nenek Mathias, "Ini… bagaimana caranya memasukkan sampah ke dalam tempat pembakaran ini? Aku biasanya mendaur ulang sampah, tidak biasa membakarnya…"

'Sombong amat ini anak. Sampah didaur ulang,' batin Nenek Mathias, "Oh, kau tidak tahu caranya? Sudahlah, sini, biar kuajarkan," Nenek Mathias maju menghadap pintu corong pembakar sampah.

Tiba-tiba saja, Erik mendorong tubuh Nenek Mathias hingga masuk ke dalam bara api yang menyala pada pembakar sampah. Erik langsung menutup pintu alat pembakar sampah tersebut dan berlari menuju pondok, mengambil kunci yang terdapat di atas meja makan dan membukakan pintu jeruji besi yang mengurung kakaknya. Mereka berdua langsung berpelukan.

"Erik, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ke sini lagi dan membebaskanku? Di mana Nenek sihir jahat itu?" tanya Alexander pada adiknya.

"Aku mendorongnya ke dalam alat pembakar sampah. Sudahlah Alexander, sekarang lebih baik kita cepat pergi! Aku tak nyaman bila harus berlama-lama di sini!"

Mereka berdua pun langsung berlari menuju hutan, tak peduli meski hari mulai gelap karena petang sudah menjelang. Mereka pun terus berlari menembus hutan. Dan tanpa diduga-duga, mereka pun sampai di rumah mereka dengan selamat. Di rumah mereka, ayah mereka, Berwald menyambut mereka dengan bahagia sekaligus tidak percaya anak-anaknya telah kembali. Ibu tiri mereka, Tino, sudah meninggal karena tanpa sengaja memakan salmiakki beracun. Pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga hidup bahagia selamanya.

**~END?****

* * *

****A/N: WAHAHAHA! –ditimpuk durian- Akhirnya saya bisa membuat karakter yang jarang ditampilkan. Entah kenapa, Tino saya buat jadi karakter jahat begitu. Hehehe, bagi penggemar Tino, saya mohon maaf. Jangan bakar saya –puppy eyes-. **

**Denmark: Lagian, kenapa gua matinya sadis begitu, sih?**

**Norway & Iceland: …**

**Finland: Gu-gua juga… Kenapa gua harus mati gara-gara makan salmiakki, sih?**

**Sweden: 'u t'lalu k'jam p'da 'striku**

**Author: Bodo' amat…**

**Denmark, Sweden & Finland: -gebukin Author-**

**Anyways, apakah saya diijinkan untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini?**


End file.
